


9 till 5

by TheOnlyOrigamiDinosaurLeft



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Average day at Torchwood, Gen, Torchwood day in the life kinda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-12
Updated: 2016-01-12
Packaged: 2018-05-13 12:12:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5707636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOnlyOrigamiDinosaurLeft/pseuds/TheOnlyOrigamiDinosaurLeft
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Working at Torchwood is not your average 9-5 Job.</p>
            </blockquote>





	9 till 5

7:19am

Ianto Jones arrives at the hub, he heads straight to the coffee machine to prepare the team’s first coffee of the day. He walks up to Jack’s office to eat breakfast and start the day. Before the first cup if even finished there is a weevil alert in the middle of town. 

8:34am

Tosh arrives to see Ianto in a white undershirt with soaking wet hair. She raises her eyebrows in question. Ianto shrugs and points to the dead weevil lying on the sofa. 

“It rained.”

9:04am

Gwen arrives with bagels and a big smile. Ianto is back in a full suit after drying off from the morning’s adventure with a cup of steaming coffee in his hands. Gwen takes it gratefully and trades him a bagel. Tosh is already at work and barely notices when Gwen pops the round baked good on her desk. The rift alarm goes off again and Ianto gets his coat. Jack follows quickly.

10:52am

Owen arrives with sunglasses on and a limp. He’s hungover and complains when Ianto isn’t there with a coffee. 

11:43am

Jack and Ianto come back to the hub. Ianto has blood smeared across his face, and a tear in his jacket sleeve. He growls at Jack and goes to his locker to Change suits for the second time that day. Owen cleans his face up and complains about coffee. Ianto nearly hits him.

12:30pm

The team bar Ianto are out on retrieval, who is on comms back at the hub, co-ordinating from the comfort of the hub with a hot coffee. He thinks about getting in lunch.

1:19pm

Lunch is quick but good. Pizza. As always. Ianto brings more coffee and the team smile gratefully. Owen is back in the medical bay dissecting his new corpse before the hour is up. Tosh goes to her computer. And Jack, Gwen and Ianto face their towers of paperwork, wishing the rift alarm would go off.

2:54pm

The rift alarm goes off. Tosh stays back this time. 

3:45pm

No one is back from the mission yet so Tosh makes herself a cup of tea and sits back in her chair, watching the SUV’s tracker pulse in time to her heartbeat.  
4:50pm

Owen stumbles in first, holding Ianto up, who tripped on some alien slime and twisted his ankle. Jack and Gwen follow holding a containment box with a alien head in it. The rest of the body was what Ianto slipped in.

5:22pm

Ianto ran out of suits so changes into jeans and a jumper, decided he had earnt the casual look. Jack grins and Ianto elbows him. His foot is wrapped up and Jack tells him to sit down. Owen rolls his eyes when Ianto asks him to make him a coffee.

6:30pm

Paperwork

7:40pm

4 Weevils sighted on Hope Street, Gwen, Owen and Jack go.

8:27pm

Gwen heads home to Rhys, after promising to make dinner, and forgetting about it.

9:38pm

Owen leaves, heading to the nearest pub to get drunk after a long day. 

10:15pm

Tosh heads home, taking the portable rift activity locator with her. She’s on call with Ianto and Jack tonight.

11:12

Ianto, after another two hours in the archives drives home to a warm bath and early night, by Torchwood standards that is. He re-heats left over spag-bol and watches a bond movie in bed. It’s awesome.

00:57am

Ianto feels a warm body next to him. He smiles into his pillow.

6:58am

Ianto and Jack arrive at the hub. And it starts all over again.

**Author's Note:**

> R&R


End file.
